


Terrible Love

by noveltea



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon enough their paths crossed again, and this time she was a little older and, she liked to believe, a little wiser, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Love

**Author's Note:**

> The title link goes to the original post within the Porn Battle, but the full text is still beneath this lj-cut.)

They'd been on adventures across time and space, living together in the TARDIS and trying to make sense of the universe while trying to outwit the monsters in the darkness. Martha had been in love with him from the moment she met him, although she had at first brushed it off as a crush - or worse, lust. Eventually it wore down to heartache when she knew that he didn't return.

Then they'd parted ways, less than amicably. She'd wanted to know if what she'd felt - what she still felt - was real, or whether it was an infatuation born of proximity.

The ache lessened for a time, but it didn't abate.

Soon enough their paths crossed again, and this time she was a little older and, she liked to believe, a little wiser, too.

Most of the awkwardness from their first round of travelling had worn off, dulled by time apart, and now they finally met at a common point. Even if their own experiences were measured on separate scales. The intensity was just the same.

He was more than she had ever dreamed of.

"You terrify me."

His words caught her off-guard, and she turned to him with confusion clear in her eyes.

It was an ordinary moment, back on Earth in the correct time - or at least that was what they both believed - walking in a park in the early afternoon. No monsters, or unexpected crisis'. Just a quiet afternoon stroll on the way for fish and chips.

"I what?"

"You terrify me," he repeated, his tone serious - they way he got when faced with a danger that only he concieved. Perhaps that was an apt association. "You make the whole universe seem less certain."

She frowned. "Um... thank you?"

His hand found hers, long slender fingers entwined in her own. The warmth was comfortable, familiar, and a perfect symbol of their relationship.

He kissed the back of her hand.

"You make the stars burn a little more brightly, and ever the more fierce. You are your own force of nature, Martha Jones, and you do terrify me." He kissed her hand again and spun her around gently - a dance to silent music. "I can't live without you."

The universe spun and aged, and the silent music played on.


End file.
